This multicenter clinical trial will evaluate the ability of the combination of Indinavir, Zidovudine and Lamivudine to suppress HIV-1 infection as measured by 1) HIV-1 serum viral RNA below the limit of detection, and 2) absence of evidence of infectious virus in lymph node, CSF, PBMCS and semen.